Norman Osborn
The Green Goblin is a playable character in Disassembled: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User, using a wide array of explosive bombs. Famously Spider-Man's arch-nemesis, he was also responsible for setting the events of the Disassembled series into motion by killing Pepper Potts, Iron Man's fiancée, their unborn child and destroying Stark Tower, leading to Iron Man's fall into tyranny and his war with Captain America's Insurgency. Biography Norman was the child of a failed business inventor who often took out his frustrations onto his own child, blaming his birth for his lack of personal success. In his most formative years, Norman was traumatized by a sinister goblin-like creature in his nightmares, likely a manifestation of his fear of his father. Growing up, Norman cast aside his anxieties, vowing not to become a self-defeating failure like his father, and applied himself rigorously to his studies, eventually enrolling into Empire State University. Norman became a ruthless and distant man, exposing his business partner's embezzlement schemes, thereby granting Norman full control of their company Osborn Chemical (Oscorp), and keeping himself an arm's distance away from his son Harry following the death of his wife Emily. Osborn came across the notes of his former partner, revealing the research of a superhuman enhancement formula, not unlike the famous Super Soldier Serum by Abraham Erskine. However, when attempting to complete the formula, Norman was sabotaged by his own son, with Harry switching the chemicals in the solution out of spite of his father, causing it to explode in Norman's face. Norman recovered from the incident believing to be thinking more clearly than ever before, but in reality the serum had unhinged his repressed traumas and began his slow descent into insanity. Deranged, Norman became obsessed with gaining control of New York City's criminal underworld while also lavishing the posh status of a wealthy entrepreneur, so he fashioned a costumed identity based on the goblin creature from his childhood nightmares. As the fearsome Green Goblin, Norman repeatedly came to blows with the vigilante Spider-Man in his scheme to take over New York crime. The wall-crawling superhero would become a thorn in Osborn's side, never realizing that, under the mask, Spider-Man was Peter Parker, best friend to Harry and whom Norman had personally admired as the son he wished he had. Eventually uncovering Spider-Man's true identity did not discourage Osborn from destroying the hero. In what might be his most deplorable act, Osborn abducted Peter's girlfriend Gwen Stacy and threw her off the Queensboro Bridge, killing her. The ensuing fight between Goblin and Spidey seemingly ended with Norman's death, impaled by his own glider, but the "Goblin Formula" proved to provide some measure of regenerative abilities, allowing Norman to survive his injuries and flee to Europe to consolidate his plans. Norman returned to both New York and the public eye a year later, stealing the position of head chairman of Oscorp away from Harry and destroying any evidence Peter could use of his connections to the Green Goblin and Gwen's murder at his hands. ''Disassembled ''Comic Year One Suiting back up as Green Goblin, Norman seeks out to reform the Sinister Six after catching word of Stark International's newest project: A nanite-based super-soldier project dubbed "Extremis." Norman sought out the recruitment of Electro, Vulture, Sandman and Doctor Octopus as part of this new Sinister Six team, with the plan of attacking and raiding Stark Tower as a phony super-villain attack on behalf of Iron Man, Stark International's glorified mascot, where Norman will steal the Extremis prototype and re-patent it as an Oscorp asset before Stark can complete it himself. The only former member to turn Osborn down is Doctor Octopus, and Vulture is instead hired to round out the team. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Sinister Six